Personal
by Shannon012495
Summary: Tyler and Addie may have only been dating each other for 6 months, but they know everything about each other, personal and not. And they definitely know one thing that will keep them together forever: LOVE. Tyler/OC


Disclaimer: I own nothing except Addie and stuff you don't recognize.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ty, you're whipped," Reid told his best friend. "You are head over heels in love with that girl!"

Tyler blushed but didn't reply. Reid was 100% right. Addie was the reason he got up in the morning and what made him smile all day. She'd transferred to Spenser back in December after the whole Chase fiasco and been put in the room next to Kate & Sara with two other girls, Camryn Graham and Ella Lawson. Reid was dating Ella and through them, Tyler met Addie.

"You haven't shut up about her all day!" Pogue added.

"Even he doesn't talk about Kate like that," said Caleb, pointing to Pogue. "And I don't talk about Camryn like you do about Addie."

Once Caleb had beaten Chase, he and Sara were going pretty good. But there was one problem: they never fought. At least, it was a problem in Sara's eyes. She thought that if they didn't fight, they wouldn't be able to be together on an emotional level. So she dumped him, and for two months after that he was a shell of his former self. But when Valentine's Day came, he and Camryn went on a date and by the end of the night, they were a couple.

"Whi-ipped!" Reid said again in a sing-song voice. Then, in a more serious tone, he said, "So Ty, I gotta ask you something-" Tyler cut him off.

"If it's what I think it is then no you don't have to ask, you just want to. But if you really want to ask, go ahead. But I won't answer."

"Did you do her yet?" Reid smirked.

"Fuck you."

"No no no, I asked about _Addie."_

Once again, Tyler's face went red, but this time from both anger and embarrassment instead of just embarrassment. Just because Reid & Ella told everyone when, where and how long the had sex for didn't mean that Reid had a right to ask about his sex life. It was personal for both him and Addie.

"C'mon! It's not a difficult ques-" Before Reid could continue his torture of Tyler, a hand smacked him around the back of his head, hard.

"Garwin, what have I told you about prying into people's sex lives? Especially Baby Boy's." Camryn was always keeping Reid in check. Dating Caleb helped her see how bad Reid annoyed everyone so she thought she'd help out and scold him for it every chance she got.

"You're just as curious as I am," Reid replied, extending his arm to Ella who stood behind Camryn. "And hello gorgeous…"

"My dear God in Heaven someone stop them before they breed!" Camryn screamed, covering her eyes as the two kissed. Chuckling, Caleb pulled her into him and kissed her cheek.

"Babe, we already know that's a lost cause," he said.

"Why do we get no love?" Pogue sighed sadly, turning to Tyler. Or, turning to where Tyler had been standing a few minutes earlier.

"20 bucks says he went to find Addie," Ella giggled when Reid allowed her to breathe.

~*~

Tyler had gone to find Addie, getting away from Reid being an ass was just a bonus. He knew exactly where to find her: their spot. It wasn't exactly their's, it was at the end of Caleb's family's property line, but they were there nearly everyday. Most days they would talk or kiss but other days they just sat together in silence. They enjoyed each other's company enough that they didn't need words.

When Tyler finally arrived at their spot, he saw her immediately. She was a few yards away and had her back to him, but he knew it was her by the hoodie she was wearing; it was his orange one that he only saw nowadays if she wore it.

"Addie." He didn't have to shout or even raise his voice for her to hear him. She spun around and smiled when she saw him. He smiled back and walked to her.

"Hey. You look kinda pissed. Let me guess, Reid?" she asked when he stood in front of her. He nodded.

"He was asking if we had sex again. I didn't answer him but Camryn smacked him for it." Addie had to giggle. That was Camryn for you.

"I don't see why you don't just tell him. I don't care if you do. Really, I think I'm something to brag about!"

Tyler laughed this time. "You definitely are, but he doesn't need to know that."

"Mm, I haven't seen you all day," she sighed after a minute, leaning against him. "This is why Mondays suck the most; we don't have any classes together on Mondays. Except lunch… but even then you guys have to meet for swim practice."

"I know," Tyler said, taking her hands in his. "But we always have right here."

"And that's the only thing that keeps me going. Coming here and seeing my amazing boyfriend."

"I've been thinking about us a lot lately, you know? Don't worry, I'm not breaking up with you. That would be extremely tacky to do in our spot. But I've been thinking that next year when we're 18 and graduated and I've Ascended… Maybe we should get married," Tyler said quietly.

"I will only say yes to that under one condition," Addie said slowly. Tyler nodded impatiently for her to continue. "I already know that a baby boy is in our future, so we have to have at least one daughter. If it takes 15 sons before we have a daughter I don't care; I want a baby girl."

Smiling widely, Tyler replied, "Alright, a daughter it is. I don't have a ring now but if you give me maybe a month or two…" Addie put a finger to his lips, silencing him.

"You talk too much," she said, lowering her hand.

"Then shut me up," Tyler countered.

Without a second thought she leaned her head up and kissed him softly. Tyler's hands let go of hers, one going to her waist, holding her to him, and the other going to her cheek. Addie moved her hands up around his neck and he smirked against her lips. He loved it when she clung to him like this. Then he had an idea, something he had seen in a movie once.

Breaking the kiss, he told her, "Stand on my feet and whatever you do, don't let go."

"What are you going to do?" she asked. "You really shouldn't Use of that's what you're thinking of doing."

"I still have another year before anything bad will happen. Besides, I don't Use all that often. Now just trust me, okay?"

"You don't realize just how much I trust you, Tyler," Addie murmured before placing her lips back on his.

Both of their eyes drifted shut, but Tyler could still feel the power coursing through him as they kissed. Still kissing, he slowly made them rise into the air and Tyler couldn't feel the earth beneath his feet anymore. At first he wasn't sure if Addie noticed their ascension, but when her grip tightened around his neck once they reached about twelve feet off the ground, he knew she had.

"You know," she said, pulling her lips from his. "it would suck if we fell."

"We won't," Tyler assured her. She smiled and his heartbeat quickened.

Once again, they began to move, but this time they were rotating where they were floating in the air. Now it truly was like Tyler had seen in the movie. Their gazes locked on each other, both of them thought about the next year ahead of them. They had one year before they graduated Spenser Academy. One year before they turned 18 and Tyler would Ascend. And just one year before they would be married.

Tyler knew it would be difficult getting married so young, but he knew they would get through it. Addie knew it would be difficult not only being so young, but raising a son with powers. A son was nearly inevitable in their relationship, but neither minded. Addie especially couldn't wait until they had a daughter too. They would be together, all of them, as a family. Both Tyler and Addie liked the sound of that.

"I love you, Addie."

"I love you too, Tyler."

And meaning every word, they kissed again, slowly rotating as they hung, 12 feet over everyone else. Because up there, they were the only two that mattered.


End file.
